le crépuscule de l'espérance
by raito hana
Summary: C'était le début d'une douce soirée d'automne, je fermais les yeux pour profiter de ce doux moment, avant qu'un certain animal ailé ne me tombe sur la tête...


**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) pour le thème foyer.**

**Voici mon premier OS sur Fairy Tail et pas le dernier j'espère. ^^**

**Disclamer: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Dommage ...**

* * *

Le soleil déclinait dans ce ciel d'été, tout était paisible et calme je fermais les yeux afin de profiter de ce moment paisible dans mon bel appartement.

Jusqu'au moment ou une bombe bruyante me tomba sur la tête.

-Lucy ! Réveille- toi !

J'ouvris les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec une forme bien familière, un chat bleu qui derrière ses allures adorables était un vrai démon.

- Ah ! Descends de ma tête tout de suite !

Je tentai de l'attraper par la peau du dos mais il s'enfuit immédiatement à tire d'aile. Et voilà c'était bien la raison majeure pour laquelle les chats ne devaient pas en avoir ! Comment voulez-vous qu'on se venge après ?

Je me retournai et qu'elle ne fut pas ma stupéfaction quand je m'aperçus que Happy n'était pas venu seul, Natsu l'avait accompagné, ainsi que Grey Mirajane et Elza.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? On ne vous a jamais appris à sonner avant d'entrer ? M'insurgeais-je.

- Zen Lucy, tu t'enlaidis quand tu t'énerves, rétorqua Natsu avec un grand sourire.

Alors là c'était vraiment la meilleure ! On me réveillait pendant ma sieste, on venait sans permission dans MON appartement, et on disait que j'étais laide ! Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !

- Qui est laide ? Je ne suis pas laide ! Et maintenant dites moi une chose, qu'est ce que vous faites tous ic...Ah non Elza pas ce tiroir !

Avant que je n'eus le temps de l'arrêter Elza avait fait ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire, elle avait ouvert la boite de Pandore, en l'occurrence ...Mon tiroir secret.

- Wouhah Lucy ...Tu es une sacré coquine ! S'extasia Natsu.

- Je ne te savais pas comme ça continua Grey. Dis, est-ce-que je peux tenter ça sur toi ? J'ai toujours rêvé de fouetter une jolie fill...

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Rendez-moi ça bande de pervers ! Hurlais-je ne reprenant mon bien. Je devais vivre un cauchemars ce n'était pas possible autrement !

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça...

- S'il te plait Elza pas toi...Si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu les as autorisé à venir briser ma vie. Pleurnichais-je.

- N'exagère pas, suis nous tu le verras bien par toi même, continua-elle en avança hors de ma demeure ses acolytes sur les talons.

Je soupirai et la suivis. Malgré moi j'avais vraiment envie de savoir la raison de leur visite.

Nous arrivâmes devant la guilde, et à ce moment précis la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges couvrit mes yeux de ses mains. Je me laissais, faire résignée.

La porte s'ouvrit et la magicienne en armure me permit à nouveau de voir. Ma stupéfaction arriva à son paroxysme quand je fus assaillie de toutes parts, par les membres de la guilde.

- Surprise ! Hurlèrent-il tous en cœur.

- Mais...Pourquoi... Balbutiais je

- Aujourd'hui cela fait exactement un an que tu fais partie de cette guilde m'expliqua Mirajane nous voulions fêter l'occasion...

Je ne répondis pas, trop secouée par l'émotion. Jamais personne n'avait préparé de fête en mon honneur, pas même mon père qui chaque année faisait mine d'oublier mon anniversaire et me disputait lorsque, enfant je tentais maladroitement de lui rappeler. Alors sans que je ne puisse les contrôler des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, ce qui alerta mes compagnons qui se rassemblèrent autour de moi et me demandèrent ce qui se passait.

- Merci me contenais-je de dire.

Je compris une chose, le passé appartenait au passé, je n'étais plus la princesse qui devait sourire et se taire, je n'étais plus la petite fille qui cherchait désespérément l'affection de son père, j'étais juste moi. Juste Lucy.

En cette nuit fraiche je réalisai qu'en entrant dans cette guilde je n'avais pas fait que réaliser un rêve, j'avais gagné des amis même bien plus que ça, j'avais trouvé une famille.

A présent Fairy Tail n'était pas seulement mon lieu de travail, c'était devenu avant tout mon foyer.


End file.
